Ahora son dos
by RossieDunne
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Harry Potter no hubiese sido el único que había sobrevivió aquella noche sino que había alguien más?
1. Chapter 1

Las vistas de Florencia desde lo alto eran espectaculares, pero en esos momentos yo solo podía pensar en que dejaba atrás a mis amigos y a mis abuelos para adentrarme en un país nuevo. Mis padres intentaban mantenerme tranquila mientras el avión despegaba aunque yo estaba de la mar de tranquila, sabía que dentro de poco empezaría una nueva aventura.

La profesora empezó la clase y como todos los viernes empezaban con matemáticas. Miré hacia la ventana intentando pensar en mi vida si fuera mejor. Una bola de papel tirada por Dudley hizo que volviera a la realidad. Eso era totalmente imposible. Entonces la profesora se levantó y dijo:

-A estas alturas de curso ha venido una alumna nueva, se llama Niki. Puedes sentarte al lado de Harry.

Todo el mundo se reía, ¿De quién? Me tocaba sentarme al lado de un niño de pelo oscuro y revuelto y con gafas que miraba desde su pupitre el patio del recreo. Me senté y dio un brinco y me miró. Sus ojos eran de un color verde intenso, los había visto antes. ¿Pero en dónde y en quién?

-Hola encantada, soy Niki.

-Yo Harry.-dijo y volvió a mirar a otro sitio.

La profesora puso los primeros problemas en la pizarra. Eran de fracciones. Algunos murmullos entre los alumnos hicieron que la profesora se girara y mirara enfuruñada a la clase. Cuando ya hube terminado se giró molesta e hizo que Harry fuera a la pizarra. Él puso cara de pánico y miraba su cuaderno intentando excusarse de por qué los problemas no se los tenía bien y que los tendría mal. Le cambié su libreta por la mía y me miró a los ojos, a lo que tuve que responderle con una sonrisa. Hizo los problemas y se gano la felicitación de la profesora y volvió al asiento sonriente.

-Gracias.-dijo en un susurro.

-De nada.-contesté.

Las clases seguían hasta que toco el timbre para salir a comer. Salí junto a Harry. Vi que no tenía amigos y me costaba creerlo porque era muy simpático. Nos sentamos a comer en las mesas de afuera viendo a los demás jugar al futbol, baloncesto… Estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas, de Florencia, de su familia. Resultaba que vivía con sus tíos y su primo porque sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche y él pudo sobrevivir. Vi que tenía una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo muy similar a la mía que tenía en el cuello. Instintivamente me la toque. Su almuerzo consistía en pan mientras que yo tenía un bocadillo de tortilla de papas.

-Harry, ¿Quieres mitad de mi bocadillo?

-Eh… No gracias.

-No me lo voy a comer todo.

-Bueno pues…

-Venga insisto.

Así que le dí mitad de mi bocadillo. La verdad es que se veía que no comía algo así en años. Le dije que algún día podía venir a comer a mi casa ya que le había encantado la tortilla de mi madre. Él aceptó encantado. Me contó que sus tíos al igual que su primo le trataban mal, como a un bicho raro. Me conmovió su historia. Quería que se quedase conmigo en mi casa y tenerlo como hermano. Era el único amigo que tenía. Entonces volví a ver la cicatriz en forma de rayo tan parecida a la mía.

-Harry… Una cosa. ¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?

-¿La de mi frente? Es curiosa. Me la hice cuando mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche.

-Es que yo…-dije quitándome el pañuelo del cuello, cuando alguien me empujó haciendo que mi vestido quedara lleno de barro.

Alguien empezó a reirse, pero no era Harry, él se había levantado enfadado. El que se reía junto a unos chicos era un niño gordo, de pelo rojo con la cara también roja. Me sacudí como pude y me dirigí a él.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De ti.-dijo uno que iba detrás.

-No te lo he preguntado a ti.

-Mejor que dejes de ser amiga de él, o si no te pasaran cosas peores.-dijo el gordo.

-¿Cómo qué? Además tú no me puedes decir con quien me junto o quien no.

-Pero se lo puedo decir a él. Harry no te juntes con ella, ya sabes que si no se lo digo a mi madre.-dijo el gordo y Harry se puso tenso.

-Me da igual.-dijo Harry. Así que él era el primo de Harry.

-A bueno entonces…-Dijo y me cogió de la coleta.

Chille de dolor y empecé a dar patadas por todos lados, ¿Dónde había un profesor? Quería pedir auxilio. Entonces empecé a sentir como un fuego en mi interior. No, ahora no, por favor. Lloraba de dolor. ¿Nadie me ayudaba? Solo podía oír la risa de Dudley y la voz de Harry quien era empujado por los otros matones. Entonces sucedió. Los zapatos de Dudley se incendiaron y me soltó. Los aspersores saltaron y el timbre y la alarma antiincendios saltó. Caí al suelo y levanté la cabeza. Harry retrocedía sorprendido y medio asustado. Me levanté con lágrimas en los ojos de aquel dolor que antes me había causado la rechoncha mano de Dudley. Harry desapareció de ahí, un chico rubio de un curso por delante se acercó a mí y me preguntó que si estaba bien. Yo solo pude asentir y me llevó a la enfermería. Esa fue la última vez que hable con Harry.

Los días siguientes pasaron igual que el anterior sin que me dirigiera la palabra. Estaría asustado por lo que vio, yo también lo hubiera estado. El chico que me ayudó estuvo pendiente haber si Dudley se metía conmigo. Pero no lo hizo. El curso se acabó y empezaron las vacaciones de verano. Me pasé los días en mi casa, de un lado a otro. Hasta que mi madre decidió que tenía que salir de casa e ir con mis amigos, los cuales no los tenía. Como todos los días miré la cicatriz similar a la que tenía Harry. Pensé en él. Me podía inventar cualquier escusa para explicar lo que había pasado, cualquiera. Era mi amigo, ¿no? Salí hacia su calle y vi a una mujer de cuello largo y a un hombre gordo con bigote metiendo cosas en el coche. Entonces vi que alguien salía de la casa. Dudley. Eran los tíos de Harry. Vi como el señor Dursey cogía a un niño delgaducho con gafas por detrás e intentaba meterlo en el coche. Iba con la bicicleta así que pude llegar antes de que él lo metiera.

-Déjelo. Se puede quedar conmigo.-dije suplicante.

-Aparta.- dijo y me dio tal empujon que me tiró al suelo.

-¡Qué le has hecho! Niki, ¿Estás bien?-dijo Harry.

Me incorporé, pero no podía levantarme. Me dolía la muñeca. Harry estaba en el coche he intentaba darme la mano. Yo la extendí y pude rozar su dedo. Una descarga hizo que nos separaramos. Cuando el coche se alejó tuve la certeza que el proximo curso ya no lo vería en el colegio.


	2. Visitas y sitios asombrosos

Después de cuatro años, volvía a ser verano. Me paseé, por Privet Drive. Y me paré en la calle cuatro, delante de la casa de los Dursey. Había perdido un amigo y aunque la vida seguía, siempre volvía el día en que lo vi por última vez. Suspiré, ¿Por qué lo seguía haciendo? Después de mi paseo volví a casa. Me abrió la puerta mi madre, le di un beso y le dije que me iba a duchar a lo que ella respondió que había venido alguien y que quería verme. Cuando la vi me sorprendió. Era una mujer alta, su oscuro cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño. Iba vestida con un vestido verde, de esos que parecen vender en Halloween. Le sonreí, no sabía quien era. Miré a mi madre y me hizo una inclinación para que me acercara a aquella extraña señora.

-Fijate como has crecido. No te veía desde que te faltaba apenas unos días por cumplir el año. Eres el vivo retrato de tu padre.

-Yo creo que no.-La miré y levante una ceja. Mi padre era rubio con los ojos azules y yo tenía el pelo negro con los ojos color miel.

La señora miró a mis padres y ellos hicieron una negación con la cabeza. Noté que me temblaba todo el cuerpo, sabía que si me movía me derrumbaría.

-Bueno Niki, tus padres no son ellos. Ellos son tus tíos.

-¿Mis tíos?-la miré y los miré.- ¿Esto es una broma?

-No Niki. Eres maga. ¿No has notado nunca que te pasan cosas que no le pasan al resto de las otras personas? ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por qué tienes esa cicatriz en tu cuello?-dijo y me quede callada, ella prosiguió.- La respuesta es simple, eres maga. Ahora les decía a tus padres que estas inscrita en Howarts, el colegio de magia, del cual yo soy profesora. Deberías haber entrado en el colegio cuando cumpliste once años, pero por diversos motivos no podías entrar. Era demasiado peligroso para ti. A lo de la cicatriz, tiene que ver con la muerte de tu madre. Ella, bueno, ella fue muy valiente. Intentó salvar a sus mejores amigos cuando celebraban tu cumpleaños y el de su hijo. Tu madre murió antes de que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado llegara hasta ustedes. La madre del otro chico murió al protegerte a ti y a él. Tu madre en cambio se interpuso entre la madre del chico, él y tú. Por suerte parecía que lo habíais matado pero ha vuelto. Y para que no te encuentre debes venir a Howarts, en donde estarás más segura. Tranquila, aquí tus padres están seguros. Nos les pasará nada. Lo único que tendrás conmigo.

-Pero estaré muy atrasada.

-Para nada. Vendré aquí a darte clases y en el colegio tendrás a alguien que te ayude con los deberes.

Miré a mis padres y suspire. Mi madre empezó a sonarse y me abrazó. Aunque ellos no fueran mis padres verdaderos, en el fondo de mi corazón lo seguían siendo. Al final de las vacaciones fuimos a una calle que nunca había visto antes. La profesora McGonagal, que era como se llamaba aquella mujer, dijo que se llamaba el callejón Diagon. Miré a todos lados, curiosa de lo que estaba descubriendo. Primero fuimos hacia lo que ella dijo que era el banco. Nos llevo un duende, que me miró curioso, pero enseguida siguió a lo suyo. La profesora me dejó en el recibidor. Vi a un chico rubio y alto que estaba con quien parecía ser su padre. La profesora me había dicho que tenía que llevar una túnica que era la que solían llevar los magos. Lo más asombroso de todo era que en mi casa había sacado un sombrero que hablaba para ponérmelo en la cabeza y así adjudicarme una casa. Estaban en la de Gryffindor, Slytherin Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Al final, me quedé en la de Gryffindorf. Decía que esa era perfecta para mí, que lo llevaba en la sangre. No sabía a qué se refería. El chico rubio se acercó y me dijo.

-Hola, no te había visto antes por aquí.

-Hola.-dije, que tenía que decirle, qué yo tampoco.

-Soy Malfoy como sabrás, Draco Malfoy.-dijo tendiendome la mano.

-No lo sabía, yo soy Niki.-dije con una sonrisa.

-Así que estás aquí Niki. Ah, hola Draco.-dijo la profesora Mcgonagal.

-Hola profesora.-dijo Draco.

-Hola profesora.-dijo el padre de Draco.- ¿Qué hace usted por aquí?

-Acompaño a esta alumna que se incorpora este año a Howarts, ya que es de intercambio.

-Encantado.-dijo el señor Malfoy.

-Encantada.-dije y enseguida miré a la profesora Mcgonagal. -¿No nos teníamos que ir?

-Si.-dijo.

Salimos de ahí. No miré hacia atrás. Notaba la mirada fría del padre de Draco clavada en la espalda. Apreté el colgante que siempre me había acompañado. La profesora me miró sorprendida y me dijo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un collar que tengo desde que nací, mi…bueno… madre me dijo que lo tenía cuando me encontraron. Me podría decir quienes eran… digo… ¿Mis padres?

-Bueno eso lo tendrás que descubrir tú, ya que a mi no me está permitido rebelártelo, pero te puedo decir que ese medallón tenlo siempre. Es de tu padre.

-¿De mi padre?-dije y lo miré extrañada, tenía grabadas las letras S.B ¿Quién sería S.B?

Fuimos hacia la tienda donde vendían las varitas. La miré, se veía que estaba enfadada. No había ningún dependiente hasta que la profesora lo llamó por su nombre y apareció entre todo aquel desorden. Era un hombre mayor que saludó a la profesora con mucha educación. Me miró y la profesora le susurró algo al oido. Cuando terminó el hombre me miró asombrado a lo cual, me quedé confusa. Supe lo que la profesora Mcgonagal le había dicho sin necesidad de que dijeran algo. Lo sabía y ya está.

-Oh, así que eres tú. La pequeña… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Niki.

-Oh, Niki. Se esperan muchas cosas de ti y de tu amigo el señor Potter.-dijo el señor Ollibander. Potter, así se apellidaba Harry. No supe que responder así que prosiguió.-No eres alguien normal, eres quien acabó con el-quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Tengo que hacerte una nueva barita. Haber, si la del señor tenebroso y el joven Potter eran del mismo fénix, no quedan más. Pero espera.-dijo cogiendo un tubo de ensayo en el que tenía agua. Parecía que hablaba solo.-tengo lágrimas de fénix, algo me dice que así te servirá. Toma.-dijo entregándome aquella extraordinaria barita.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-dije

-Agítala con suavidad.-dijo.

Así lo hice, la agité con suavidad, lo que permitió que los objetos se elevaran y yo me quedara fascinada con todo aquello. Empecé a reírme de lo increíble que me parecía aquello. Nos fuimos de ahí. La profesora me dijo que lo único que me faltaba era una mascota a lo que me dijo que escogiera una lechuza. Todas eran de color marrón, solo había una que hizo que llamara mi atención, una negra por la noche que me miró fijamente. Me gustaba esa. Se lo dije a la profesora Mcgonagal y ella me dijo que prefería los gatos. Sonreí, ella venía todos los días siendo un gato. A lo que pensé que sería una excelente compañera.

-Bueno Niki. Aquí nos despedimos.-me dijo cuando llegamos a mi casa.- Mañana tienes que estar a esta hora en el tren.-luego me dio un abrazo y desapareció.


	3. Encuentros

**Nuestra heroína se ha encontrado con personajes conocidos como la profesora Mcgonagal o el señor Ollibander. En este capitulo Niki, volverá a ver a alguien que nunca pensó que volvería ver. Espero que disfrutéis. **

**

* * *

**

El sobre que me había dado la profesora decía que tenía que buscar a Hermione Granger, busque a la chica de la foto. Por fin la encontré, empuje el carro donde llevaba todas mis cosas y me dirigí hacia ella. Era la prefecta de la casa Gryffindorf y era quien me ayudaría a ponerme al día en las clases. Ella estaba hablando con un chico pelirrojo con pecas animadamente. Carraspeé y dije.

-¿Por algún casual eres Hermione Granger?

-Si.-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Hola, encantada. Soy Niki. Me dijeron que te diera esto.-dije.

-No lo abras Hermione, puede que sea una broma.-dijo el pelirrojo.

-No. Me lo dio la profesora Mcgonagal.-dije.

Ella abrió la carta y la leyó con avidez, luego me sonrió y me dijo que tenía que fuera a buscar sitio a algún vagón. Asentí y fui a lo que me mandó a hacer. Miraba a todos lados. Vi que Draco estaba con un par de chicos y una chica. Me miró e hizo una señal a los otros para que le siguieran, seguí adelante. Ahora no tenía ganas de verle. No me caía muy bien, después de ver como hablaba creyéndose especial por ser quien era, no me apetecía que estuviera dándome la vara. Se interpuso entre mí y mi carro.

-Hola. ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

-Hola, si. Pero me tengo que ir.

-Eh, eh. Tranquila. Podríamos ser buenos amigos.

-No lo creo.-dije y fui a seguir caminando, pero otra vez estaba su pie ente mi carro y el camino. Suspiré. Iba a decir que me dejara en paz cuando alguien dijo…

-Malfoy, déjala en paz.-dijo una voz a mi espalda.

-O si no, ¿Qué?-dijo. Luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia mí- Bueno preciosa me voy, si tienes alguna pregunta, ve al vagón de Slytherin.

Me giré para darle las gracias al chico que me había ayudado. Entonces lo vi, era él, él parecía que se había dado cuenta de quien era yo. El corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza. No era como lo recordaba, ahora era alto, seguía conservando sus gafas redondas. Sus ojos seguían siendo de aquel verde brillante. Tragué saliva. Lo había encontrado. Pero lo más probable era que no se acordara de mí

-¿Niki?

-¿Harry?

Corrimos el uno hacia el otro como en las películas y nos abrazamos muy fuerte. No me creía que estuviera otra vez conmigo. Supe que el Potter al que se refería el señor Ollivander era él, mi Harry. Sonreía como una tonta.

-Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Una larga historia.-me limite a contestar.- Has cambiado mucho.

-Supongo que estaré más alto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Niki se ha vuelto a encontrar con Harry. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Espero que os guste y cualquier cosa me lo podéis decir.**

* * *

Empecé a reírme, entonces vi que al lado suyo iba un perro, me agache y le acaricié la molleja. Era un chucho de la calle. Volví a mi sitió y le sonreí. ¡Qué alegría de verlo! Parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo. La medalla de mi padre se me había salido de la túnica y la volví a meter dentro, era mi tesoro. Lo único que sabía del que podría estar vivo. Harry me dijo que fuéramos a buscar un compartimento del vagón para sentarnos. Nos sentamos al lado de una chica llamada Luna, tenía el pelo rubio e iba con un montón de colgantes. Pero Harry me preguntó que qué había sido de mí en todo ese tiempo y le conté mis incontables días, sobre Dudley etc.

Pues si había cambiado, mucho. Estaba alta, ahora no parecía una niña, como lo había sido cuando sucedió aquel incidente. Aquella niña con el vestido de flores que llevaba una túnica en esos momentos. Tenía a Ron y a Hermione, mis mejores amigos. Pero ella fue mi primera amiga. Seguía hablando, contándome sobre todo lo que paso el año siguiente de mi partida. De cómo me había defendido, aunque lo decía diciendo. Era mi deber. Sabía que lo hacía encantada. Aunque notaba que había algo que quería decirme pero con Luna no podía.

Hablaba sin poder controlarme pero sabía que tenía que decirle que yo también estuve en el momento en el que se encontró con Voldemort. Me alegraba de verle. Pero Luna estaba allí. Entonces entró una chica pelirroja y saludó a Harry. Pero se sintió sorprendida ante mi presencia. Harry nos presentó, se llamaba Ginny, era la hermana pequeña de Ron, el mejor amigo de Harry. Ginny se fue al comprobar que Harry estaba bien. A los minutos de Ginny irse apareció un chico, llevaba un arbolillo bastante raro. Se llamaba Neville Longvotton. Era muy amigo de Harry, además era bastante simpático, me contó sus experiencias y sus años en Howarts; mientras tanto Luna seguía mirando la revista muy concentrada. Neville como era normal cuando conoces a alguien me preguntó porque había empezado el colegio tan tarde a lo que dí una respuesta bastante baga. Neville nos quiso enseñar lo que aquel extraño árbol hacia si se aplicaba un determinado hechizo, pero le salió mal a lo que salió un líquido verde que hizo que nos mancháramos todos. Luna y yo empezamos a reirnos de las pintas que teníamos, Neville y Harry se unieron a nuestras risas. La risa de Luna parecía de loca, lo que me provocaba aún más gracia a mí.

-Oh Harry, lo siento, veo que estas ocupado.-dijo una chica en la puerta.

-No Cho.-dijo Harry.-¿Qué quieres?

-Insisto Harry, hablemos en otro momento.

Parecía que Harry se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que ocurría, se miró sus ropas y se puso rojo. Luna y yo nos volvimos a reír. Yo porque la risa de Luna era muy contagiosa y Luna… La verdad es que no lo sé.

_**Ahora me ha visto con esta panda de locos, que vergüenza y encima Niki me ha hecho quedar peor aún.**_

¿Qué había sido eso? Miré a Harry ya que le había oído decir eso, Harry correspondió mi mirada con cara de enfado, se levantó bruscamente y se fue. Le seguí para preguntarle en donde estaba el baño.

-Harry, ¿Dónde esta el servicio?

-Voy hacia él.

-¿Te pasa algo?-dije parándome en seco.

-Si, estoy enfadado. Te has fijado cómo me ha mirado.

-¿Cómo si estuvieras con una panda de loco? ¿Crees que no te he oido que te dan vergüenza? Que sepas que para Neville eres como su héroe y Luna tiene que ser muy simpática, extravagante pero simpática. Y lo siento si metí la página, no sabía que te gustara.-dije.-Aparta, ya encontraré el servicio.

Volví al compartimento. Al cabo de cinco minutos ya estábamos todos. No podía creerme que él pensara así de sus amigos. ¿Qué pensaría de mí al cabo de un tiempo? El silencio reinaba en el compartimento. Luna seguía leyendo la revista, Neville miraba con aire arrepentido al árbol, yo miraba por la ventana el paisaje verde y Harry… no lo sabía ya que evitaba mirarlo. Hermione llegó y me saludó junto a los demás. El pelirrojo que había visto antes con ella resultaba ser Ron. Yo solo miraba por la ventanilla mientras ellos junto a Harry hablaban. Miré a Luna que por lo visto no había intervenido en la conversación y le pregunté que revista leía.

-Leo el Quisquilloso.

-El Quisquilloso es una porquería, habla de cosas que no son verdad, cosas que se inventa la gente.-dijo Hermione.

-Eso lo dices tú porque tienes la mente muy cerrada. Mi padre es el director. Él deja que la gente publique lo que piensa y descubre. Se ha descubierto existencia de criaturas mágicas.

-¿Enserio?-pregunté asombrada.

-Pues…-Empezó a decir Luna.

-De los que no están probados. Ron, tenemos que volver al vagón. Niki, que Harry te valla enseñando el colegio.


	5. Chapter 5

**En el vagón las cosas han estado bastante moviditas. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Harry y Niki han discutido. ¿Cómo hará para saber quienes son sus padres? Seguid leyendo y lo descubrireis.**

* * *

Hermione y Ron salieron, nos volvimos a quedar solos y cada uno seguía a lo suyo. Harry carraspeo, le miré y me hizo una señal para que saliéramos al pasillo. Lo seguí. Cuando cerró la puerta me miró y dijo.

-Lo siento. No tenía que haberme comportado así antes contigo. ¿Pero cómo sabías lo que pensaba?

-Lo dijiste. Te perdono. Me tendrás que enseñar el colegio.

-Si.-dijo intentando sonreír.

-¿Te pasa algo Harry?-pregunté intentando seguir su mirada.

-No, nada. Solo pensaba.-dijo intentando dejarme tranquila.

-Me lo puedes contar, lo sabes, ¿No?

-Si. Tú también me puedes contar lo que quieres contarme.

-No es el momento.-dije negando con la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando lleguemos al colegio.

El tren se paró. Habíamos llegado a Howarts. El castillo se veía al final. Los alumnos más jóvenes iban con los prefectos y con un gigante por un lado diferente al de nosotros.

-Hola Harry.-dijo el gigante.

-Hola Hagrid.-dijo Harry.-Ella es Niki.

-¿Niki?-dijo y puso cara de asombro.- ¡Oh Niki, cuánto tiempo! Si hace nada eras un bebé.-dijo cogiéndome.- Eres igual que tu padre.

-Me lo suelen decir.-dije riéndome.-Encantada Hagrid.

-Bueno chicos, tengo que llevar a los pequeños al castillo.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a unos carros que se movían solos. Harry y yo nos subimos a uno. El camino estaba iluminado por unas farolas con una tenue luz.

-¿Me vas a decir ahora lo que me has querido decir durante todo este tiempo?

-Me gustaría que me ayudaras a buscar a mi padre.

-¿Tu padre?

-Si.-dije.-Mira.-dije tendiéndole un medallón de plata en donde una parte llevaba un escudo y por la otra llevaba unas letras que seguro serían las iniciales. Eran S.B.-¿Sabes de quien puede ser?

-No tengo ni idea. Pero tus padres no eran muggles.

-Yo también lo creía. Pero no.-dije cogiendo aire.- ¿Cuál es el nombre del que no debe ser nombrado?

-Voldemort. ¿Cómo sabes de su existencia?-dijo Harry.-Tú no sabías nada relacionado con el mundo mágico hasta hace apenas unos meses.

-Bueno es que…-empecé a decir.

-Harry.-grito alguien. Era Neville.- ¿Me puedes ayudar?

-Claro.-dijo Harry.-Te veo en el comedor.-dijo y se marchó corriendo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Por fin Niki y Harry llegan a Howarts ¿Qué aventuras les estarán esperando?**

* * *

Entré en el castillo donde estaba todo iluminado. Me parecía muy bonito todo aquello. Me paré delante de una vitrina con un montón de trofeos y fotos de equipos de un deporte desconocido para mí. Una de las fotos me llamaba mucho la atención y me acerqué. Aparecía un chico como Harry, llevaba incluso las gafas como él. A su lado había una chica que por el color blanco y negro debía de ser rubia. Aunque estaban con el resto del equipo, parecían amigos íntimos.

-Oye ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo una voz al final del pasillo. Di un respingó por la sorpresa, vi a un chico rubio y alto que venía hacia mí.

-¿Serviría decirte que me he perdido?-dije.

-No creo que alguien de tu curso empieze en Howarts.

-Pues yo sí. ¿Algún problema?

-No, no. ¿Eres una alumna de intercambio?- pregunté.

-Si, vengo de Italia.-dije sonriendo. Mejor era decir eso.

-Tu ingles es muy bueno.

-Me he tenido que poner al día.

-¿Estabas viendo los trofeos de los partidos de Quidich?

-Em… Si, claro. Estaba viendo este cuadro en especial.

-Ah. Claro. Ahí esta el padre de Harry Potter.-dijo señalando al padre de Harry.

-¿Y ella?-dije preguntando por la chica rubia que estaba a su lado.

-Ella es Ana, murió intentando salvar a los padres de Harry, a Harry y a su hija. De su hija no se sabe nada, dicen que Hagrid no llegó a salvarla otros dicen que murió al poco tiempo. Nunca vino a Howarts por lo que se ve.

-¿Mu-murió?-dije mirando otra vez aquel cuadro. Era mi madre quien estaba a su lado. Y para el resto del mundo yo estaba muerta.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Niki.-dije, no sabía como afrontar eso.

-Yo soy Lewis.

-Encantada.-solo supe decir.

-Venga, vamos al comedor.

El comedor estaba lleno de gente, yo solo tenía en la mente la idea que mi madre jugaba al Quidich con el padre de Harry. Tenía una fotografía para recordarla, ella estaba tan feliz… Si no hubiese muerto, todo hubiese sido diferente, yo hubiera sido una maga feliz que hubiese ido al colegio cuando tenía la edad adecuada. Hubiera sido amiga de Harry sin complicaciones y él no hubiera sufrido con sus tíos. Suspiré al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindorf, la cual me indicó Lewis. Me senté al lado de Neville quien rápidamente me dio conversación. En la mesa de los prefectos estaban Ron y Hermione, al verme ella suspiró de alivio. No había rastro de Harry por ninguna parte. Neville me dijo que Harry había ido a buscarme. Al rato apareció suspiró aliviado.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Pues estaba buscando el comedor cuando me perdí y un chico me ayudó a encontrarlo.

-Bueno te digo quien es quien de los profesores.-dijo y señaló a un hombre de pelo negro un poco largo y bastante grasiento.- Ese es Snape, nos da posiones, tienes que tener cuidado con él, a los de Gryffindorf nos tiene manía.-luego señaló a la profesora Mcgonagal.- Ella es la profesora Mcgonagal, nos dará clase de transformaciones.-luego señaló a una señora y dijo que esa era la señora se llamaba Ponfey, después señaló a Hadgrid.- Hagrid nos enseñará cosas sobre criaturas mágicas. La mujer del vestido rosa con cara de sapo supongo que será la nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-¿La nueva?

-Ese puesto está maldito.-dijo uno de los gemelos pelirrojos.-Encantado, soy Fred. Ningún profesor ha durado más de un año.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno algunos ya sospechais quien es S.B pero da igual, para los que tengáis dudas. El libro se narra a partir de la Orden del Fénix, donde en verano Harry pasó parte del verano en la casa de Sirius por los dementores. Como la historia se narra a partir del punto de vista de Niki no se sabe lo que pasa en ese tiempo. Podeís hacer congeturas. Ya se sabe que S.B es muy obvio, pero disculpen pero no me encontraba con mucha imaginacion en ese momento.**

* * *

La nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras se llamaba Dolores Umbridge, pertenecía al Ministerio de Magia y como supe gracias a Hermione, eso significaba que el Ministerio quería tener bajo control Howarts. En medio de la mesa de madera se encontraba un hombre mayor con una larga barba y unos ojos azules detrás de sus gafas de medialuna. Era Dumbeldore, por lo que oí cuchichear a Fred y George. Parecía que estaba tranquilo, demasiado. Levanté una ceja y me miró. Me sonrojé como una niña y miré a mi plato. Harry me llevó a la sala de Gryffindorf donde luego me reuní con Hermione para subir a la habitación. Nos acostamos temprano, yo porque tenía a una prefecta en mi habitación y ella por serlo. Pero cuando parecía estar dormida me levanté y salí de mi cuarto a buscar el cuadro y darle las buenas noches a mi madre. Por fin llegué y me senté en el suelo contemplando a mi madre. Estaba intentando despeinar al padre de Harry y se reía. Sonreí, tenían que ser muy amigos.

-Hola.-dijo una voz al lado de mí.

-Ho-hola señor.-dije levantándome.-Yo ya me iba.

-Oh, puedes quedarte, no me importa. ¿Estás mirando a tu madre?-dijo Dumbeldore.

-Si.-dije más tranquila.-¿La conocía?

-¿Quién no iba a conocer en el colegio a Ana? Era muy lista, muy leal a sus amigos y no le podías decir que pensara en contra de sus principios. Se llevaba muy bien con los padres de Harry, al igual que tú con Harry por lo que se ve.

-Fuimos juntos al colegio. ¿Me podría contar…algo más? Bueno, me podría decir quien es mi padre si lo supiera.

-Bueno a decir verdad, lo sé. Pero él te lo contará cuando llegue el momento.

-¿Cuándo llegue el momento?

-Claro. Además, una de las cosas que te impulsan a estar en el colegio es descubrir quienes son. No te voy a dejar sin ninguna.

Había dado en el clavo, pero ahora que había venido, no quería irme. Todavía me quedaba por averiguar muchas cosas. Estando sumergida en mis pensamientos no vi que un precioso fénix se acercaba volando hasta que se posó en mi hombro.

-Este es Fawkes, como verás es un fénix. Te podrá hacer falta para que no te pillen deambulando por los pasillos.

-Gracias señor.-dije inclinando la cabeza al estilo japonés. Él se empezó a reir.

-En el aspecto eres como tu padre pero también igual que tu madre en tu forma de ser. Que no se te olvide.

-No se me olvidará señor.

-Bueno Niki. Buenas noches.-dijo Dumbeldore dulcemente.

-Buenas noches señor.-dije y salí detrás del fénix corriendo.

Llegué a la habitación donde me esperaba mi mullida y calentita cama. Fawkes no se fue, sino que se hizo un ovillo a mis pies, quedándome dormida


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bueno hemos visto a nuestro fenix Fawkes, también a Dumbeldore. Ya sabemos quien es la madre de Niki, pero no sabemos su historia, también como ya lo sabran quien es el padre. Pero bueno ahora veremos al profesor Snape. Que conste, aunque parezca malo al principio es muy bueno. :) Por ahora será un incomprendido, pero sabiendo quien es el padre de Niki, no es que le haga mucha gracia darle clases. Pero más adelante todo tendrá sentido. Lo siento por el retraso.**_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Hermione me despertó, no tenía ganas de levantarme. Fui hacia el baño de las chicas para ducharme y vestirme con las túnicas, en el pasillo iba con Hermione. Las demás empezaban a cuchichear, seguro que se preguntarían porque empezaba el colegio a esa edad. Fuimos al comedor donde Hermione se reunió con Ron. Yo me senté junto a Neville y Harry. Los gemelos Wesley tenían una tienda de artículos de broma. Me enseñaron algunos. Eran bastantes útiles. La primera clase era la de posiones, con el profesor Snape, por la fama que tenía me estudie los libros. Llegamos y me senté al lado de Hermione, ya que era el único sitio que quedaba sitio. El profesor Snape nos mandó a hacer una poción, para ello teníamos que seguir las instrucciones que había apuntado en la pizarra. Nada complicado, cuando dijo que ya teníamos que enseñárselas. Paso por delante de cada uno, a algunos tenían de un color diferente del que se debería, otros en cambio olían mal, también habían otros que no tenían burbujas… Entonces pasó por delante de mí.

-Haber si me sorprende.-dijo examinando mi caldero, luego miró al de Hermione.- Señorita Granger creo que le han copiado su poción.

-¿Qué?-dije atónita.- Copie lo que puso en la pizarra, no puede acusarme sin pruebas.

-Un cero. Haber si lo remonta sin copiarse.

-¡No es justo!

-¿Quiere que le quite puntos a Gryffindorf?

-Yo…-dije mientras mi voz bajaba de tono.- Vale, vale, póngame el cero.

-Así me gusta.-dijo Snape y luego volviéndose a Harry.- Ve señor Potter, ella a admitido que ha copiado.

-Si yo no…-empecé a decir.

-¿Qué quería decir señorita?

-¡Yo no me he copiado! Me ha puesto un cero injustamente, puede decirme que me lo pone por contestarle mal o algo, pero esa es una razón injusta.

Me salvé por el timbre que le quitara puntos a Gryffindorf, pero salí indignada, esperando contarle a la profesora Mcgonnagal lo que me había hecho injustamente. Solo podía pensar en eso.

-Niki.-dijo Hermione.-¿Tú no te copiaste? Verdad.

-Si.-respondí.-No puedo creer que sea una persona totalmente injusta.

-Ya lo sé, con Harry es igual.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo una voz a mi espalda.

-Hola Lewis. Nada que Snape me puso un cero injustamente porque según él me copie de Hermione.

-Que raro, ¿no?

-¿Raro el qué? Dice Hermione que Snape también se lo hace a Harry

-Nosotros también damos pociones y estoy en Gryffindorf pero a nosotros no nos hace eso. ¿A Harry también?

-Si.-dije mirando a Hermione, ella me lo a dicho.

-Pues tendrá algo con ustedes, bueno yo ya me voy a clases.

-Nosotras también.-dije y me fui con Hermione a la siguiente clase.

La siguiente clase fue la de transformaciones, con la profesora McGonagal. Fue muy interesante ya que teníamos que transformar varias cosas en otras. Como una tetera en una pequeña bandeja… Increíblemente supe hacer los hechizos a la primera y esta vez no me senté al lado de Hermione por si las moscas. En cambio me senté al lado de Neville. Era muy buen chico. También fuimos a la clase de Hagrid, fue la clase que más me gustó. Todos se reían de mí al preguntarle preguntas tan sencillas. Estuvimos estudiando bichos, y otros animales. Entonces me di cuenta de una de las facetas de Malfoy. Mientras yo hacia pareja con Neville para cuidar una determinada criatura mágica…

-Esto es lo que este estúpido gigante nos enseña. Si mi padre se enterase…

-Si, si.-decía la chica de Slytherin al lado de él.

-Perdona Malfoy, puedes irte si quieres. Pero no insultes a la clase ni al profesor, ¿quieres que le quite puntos a tu casa?-dije.

-Si me los quitara, hablaría con mi padre.-contestó.

-Cada vez que te metes en un problema pides ayuda a tu padre, eso dice mucho de ti.

Pareció que se dio cuenta lo que significaba esa última frase y se mordió el labio inferior. Yo fui hacia Hagrid a preguntarle si lo que estábamos haciendo estaba bien. Resultó ser que sí. Él se ponía un poco melodramático cada vez que le preguntaba sobre mi madre. Decía ''Hay la pobre Ana, que pena que no estuviera aquí para verte'' Así que desistí de preguntarle. La siguiente clase fue después de comer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Espero que os esté gustando. En este capitulo, estará nuestra ''querida'' Dolores Umbridge de por medio. Espero que os gusté. Las cosas pasan en los libros pero de manera diferente jajaja bueno, no sigo escribiendo eh!**

* * *

Me reí mucho con Ron, Hermione y Harry. Ahora tocaba defensas contra las artes oscuras. Me explicaron que era muy guay, aprendían nuevos hechizos… Yo sonreí, esto era más de lo que me esperaba. Fuimos juntos a clase. Me volví a sentar con Neville, ya tenía mi sitio adjudicado junto a él. En la clase no había ninguna profesora y al cabo de unos minutos apareció la profesora Umbridge. Iba vestida de rosa, se podía saber que su color preferido era ese. La clase no empezó como esperaba, primero nos dijo que teníamos que guardar las varitas. Solo daríamos la teoría, no utilizaríamos magia. Hermione preguntó una cosa bastante lógica, cómo podríamos defendernos, a lo que la profesora dijo que aprendiendo la teoria. Entonces Harry levantó la voz.

-Voldemort está ahí fuera, esperando a atacar.

-Voldemort no existe señor Potter.

-Si y está.-saltó enfurecido.

-No señor Potter. ¿Cómo lo sabe señor Potter?

-Porque él mató a Cedric Digory. Yo lo vi.

-El accidente de Cedric Digory fue muy catastrófico, además ¿Alguien está de acuerdo con el señor Potter?

Iba a decir que sí cuando sonó el timbre y dijo seguidamente la profesora.

-Señor Potter, a las ocho en mi despacho.

Harry salió enseguida de la clase, ya la genté empezaba a cotillear. Salí detrás de Hermione y Ron, los cuales sabían al igual que yo, que Harry decía la verdad. Bueno… Yo solo sabía que Voldemort había vuelto. Subimos a la torre de Gryffindorf, Harry y Ron fueron a su cuarto y Hermione y yo al nuestro. Al cabo de unos minutos de meditación, decidimos ir allí. Harry estaba en medio de una pelea con un chico con quien compartía cuarto. Hermione se quedó petrificada en la puerta y Ron ponía orden ahí.

-Si alguien tiene algo en contra de Harry, también tiene algo en contra de mí.

Harry se dio la vuelta y se fue, lo seguí. Se veía que estaba bastante mal por todo lo que acababa de pasar. Se sentó en el césped y miró al cielo. Yo me senté al lado suyo y también miré hacia el cielo.

-Yo te creo Harry. Creo que Voldemort está aquí.-dije y Harry me miró con cara de asombro.-Me puedes contar si quieres lo de Cedric, ¿Vale? No será fácil para ti hablar de ello, lo más seguro, cuando quieras hablar me lo puedes decir.

-Gracias por creerme Niki. Tendré que contártelo, ¿Verdad? Pues…-empezó a decir y le cogí la mano.

_**Después de coger lo que parecía un trofeo un hombre bajito y feo mataba a un chico muy guapo, rubio y bastante bien agraciado, luego alguien me empujaba hacia una estatua y me rajaban el brazo y metía mi sangre en el caldero, luego aparecía un hombre y me soltaban, solo podía sentir el dolor del brazo y la impotencia que me daba al ver a aquel chico que aunque no lo conocía muerto. Un hombre que parecía más una serpiente que hombre me hablaba, pero no se refería a mí como Niki, sino como Harry. Me lanzó un hechizo a lo cual respondí espeliarmus . Hacía demasiada fuerza pero no sabía porqué pero parecía que ya lo había vivido antes. Como fantasmas aparecían en donde chocaban las varitas, reconocí al padre de Harry y vi a su madre. Entonces la ví. Sonreía y daba ánimos a Harry y solo pude ver que le decía, ''cuídala'' parecía que estaba también el espíritu de Cedric o el fantasma. Pero yo o Harry, ahora ya no sabía ni quien era yo salía corriendo, cogió a Cedric del brazo y la copa con la otra. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Espero que os halla gustado el capitulo anterior. Como hemos visto Niki tiene viciones. Pero... ¿Por qué las tiene? ¿Y en qué momentos? Bueno espero que mañana tenga hueco y suba otro capitulo. Espero que os guste. Dentro de poco empiezo las clases y voy a buscar tiempo para escribir, al menos dos capitulos por semanas.**_

**

* * *

**

Quite la mano y miré a Harry con cara de asombro. Eso lo había vivido antes, bueno, lo había soñado.

-Ha…Harry. Es horrible.-dije y la voz empezó a entrecortarse.

-No te he dicho nada.-dijo.

-Yo… Bueno…-empecé a decir. Luego me quité el pañuelo que llevaba en mi cuello para que pudiera ver la cicatriz de mi cuello.

-¿También estabas ahí? Conmigo, digo.

-Si.-dije.-Podría decir que estaba en el lugar y en el momento menos adecuado.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?

-Lo único que sé por ahora es que mis padres eran los mejores amigos de tus padres y que mi madre jugaba al Quidich con tu padre. Por cierto qué es el Quidich.-después de una breve explicación de lo que era Quidich, le dije que había tenido un sueño así, con una especie de serpiente la cual nunca veía sus ojos.

-Yo estaba ahí, casi muero. Tom Ridle, es decir, Voldemort la mandó a matarme.-dijo y tragué saliva.- En estos años innumerables veces he tenido que enfrentarme a lo que queda de él.

-Harry, pero… ¿Por qué he visto cosas que tú has visto?

-No lo sé… El único que te lo podría decir es Dumbeldor…

-¿Dumbeldore? ¿El director?

-Si. Pero no sé Niki, yo no se lo preguntaría… Ahora no.-dijo y luego miró hacia el reloj.- Me voy… tengo que enfrentarme a la profesora Umbridge.

-Buena suerte.-dije sonriendo.

Harry se fue hacia el despacho mientras yo me quedé hasta que lo perdí de vista. Fui hacia el despacho del director, para preguntarle lo que tantas dudas me traían, ¿Por qué veía cuando Harry estaba en peligro? Cuando llegué la puerta estaba cerrada, pero luego se abrió. Enré. Ahí solo se encontraba su precioso fénix y un montón de directores en las paredes de aquel despacho.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo una voz

Me giré, pero no vi a nadie. Me di cuenta que era un cuadro quien hablaba.

-Oh, disculpe. La puerta estaba abierta y… pensé que estaría dentro el director. Lo estaba buscaba.

-Insensata. Bueno, él ya sabía que vendrías. Siempre lo sabe todo.

-Ah.-solo supe decir.- Y… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Phineas Nigellus, antiguo director de Howarts. ¡Cómo no saber mi nombre!

-Lo… lo siento. Pero soy nueva.

-Si, ya lo sé. Él ha hablado muy bien de ti.

-¿Él? ¿Quién es él?

-Si. El señor Dumbeldore. La verdad es que te pareces mucho a tu padre.

-Mi… ¿mi padre? ¿Sabe quien es?

-Pues claro. Pero no te lo voy a decir.

-¿Niki?-dijo alguien a lo lejos. Miré a todos lados, pero era demasiado tarde, ya había entrado. Era Lewis.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te vas a meter en un buen lío.

-Es que yo… Vine a preguntarle algo a Dumbeldore y la puerta estaba abierta. Bueno, se abrió y entré.

-Vamos venga.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ayer no pude subir la historia pero la subo ahora. Espero que la disfrutéis y sigáis leyendo**

* * *

-Harry. ¿Pero qué es lo que tienes en la mano?-dije cogiéndosela bruscamente. Leí ''No voy a decir más mentiras''-¿Así es es cómo quiere castigarte? Se lo que decir a Dumbeldore.

-No.-dijo Harry apartando la mano.

-Harry, ella no puede hacerte eso. Va en contra de las normas.-dijo Hermione.

-Yo te acompaño si quieres.-dije ofreciéndome.

-No, no quiero molestar a Dumbeldore con mis problemas.

-Harry, es su trabajo.-dije suplicante.

-No, él ya tiene bastante.-contesto Harry.

-No seas cabezota.- Empezó a decir Hermione.

-Podéis dejarme en paz para variar.-dijo él molesto.

-Si te lo decimos es porque nos preocupamos por…-empecé a decir,

-¡Déjame en paz!-gritó.

-Vale.-dije levantándome.- Ya lo has dejado claro.

Subí al dormitorio de las chicas. Hermione llegó unos monumentos después. Me quedé en la ventana viendo el paisaje compuesto por llanuras y montañas. Hermione y las demás se quedaron dormidas. Me recosté hacia atrás y cerré los ojos. Pensé en lo que le había pasado a Harry, era un cabezota. Me pregunté si sus padres eran así. Suspiré. Noté que la brisa de la noche me daba en la cara y volvía a abrir los ojos. Un fénix rojo venía volando hacia mí. Era Fawkes, cuando estuvo al lado mía picoteó mi manga del pijama e intentaba arrastrarme hacia algún sitio fuera de la habitación. Le rogué que se callara y me puse un abrigo y lo seguí. No me pillaron. Supe que si iba con él (cómo bien me había dicho Dumbeldore) nadie me vería- Salimos hacia el bosque prohibido, donde tenía estrictamente prohibido ir. Tragué saliva y me adentré hacia él. Fawkes me llevó hacia un claro donde había un lago donde se reflejaba la luna, pero había un caballo blanco como la luna que estaba arriba. Me acerqué despacio para no asustarlo. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca para ver si estaba herido o no vi que tenía alas. Era a lo que los muggles llamaban Pegaso. En la película de Hércules salía uno, pero esté era hermoso. Me quedé quieta y el animal levantó la cabeza y mis ojos se encontraron con sus oscuros ojos como la noche y brillantes como las estrellas. Se acercó hacia mí y olisqueo mi brazo. Pareció satisfecho por lo que se encontró porque me dejó tocarlo. Me agaché ya que me llegaba por la cadera y le sonreí. Ahora si que vi que la blancura del animal se había teñido de rojo en una de sus alas. La toqué y la extraña criatura dio un alarido de dolor. Mi mano estaba llena de sangre. Pensé que Fawkes, al ser un fénix podía ayudarme pero no había rastro de él. Me agaché y vi como tenía la herida. Me mordí el labio como havía cada vez que pensaba. Se me ocurrió una idea. Me quité todo lo que llevaba de abrigo y los zapatos. Me remangué el pantalón hasta que me llegó a las rodillas y me metí en el agua para que el caballo alado hiciera lo mismo. Me siguió y ya en el agua empecé a limpiarle la herida. El agua cristalina empezó a teñirse de rojo, lo que le parecía aterrorizar al caballo.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo.-le susurré.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral después de eso. Salí de ahí y cogí mi abrigo y la bufanda y empecé a enrollarle el ala herida. Vi al animal agradecido. Sonreí. Luego me puse seria. Podía pasarle cualquier cosa en el bosque. No estaba seguro ahí, decidí quedarme en el bosque. Yo sabría cuidarme sola. Me recosté en el árbol más cercano al extraño animal, me puse los zapatos y los calcetines. Me bajé el vuelto del pantalón y lo observe. Él o ella me miraba con curiosidad.

-Es hora de dormir.-le dije.-Es de noche. Mañana tengo clases y no se si podré salir de aquí.

Pareció que me entendió porque se recostó al lado mío. Vi que era una chica. Mañana le pondría un nombre.


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes pertenecen a J. (Lo siento por no ponerlo en los capitulos anteriores) No los puedo poner ahora porque el otro PC me va pécimo y se ha perdido la información.**

* * *

Me desperté al día siguiente bajo el sol que empezaba a salir, me asusté, no había rastro de nada, estaba en el bosque prohibido. Fawkes estaba al lado mía, sonreí y subí con él a la habitación, me volví a meter en la cama. Hermione todavía no se había levantado. Me quedé media dormida cuando noté que Hermione se levantaba. Me desperté bostezando y fui a ducharme.

-Niki, no le tengas en cuenta a Harry como se comportó hoy.

-No se lo tengo en cuenta Hermione.-dije escupiendo la pasta de dientes en el lavabo.-Pero no le voy a decir nada. Cuando quiera que se acerque.-dije y me fui.

Cuando llegué a la sala común de Gryffindorf se encontraba Harry con Ron, Harry estaba de espaldas pero saludé a Ron. Me dirigí al gran comedor junto a un grupo de chicas que me preguntaban cosas sobre Italia. Yo explicaba más o menos como era porque del mundo mágico no tenía ni idea. Una de las chicas me dijo que iba a hacer las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de Quidich del colegio. Sonreí, no había cogido una escoba en mi vida y tenerla… tampoco la había tenido. Todas me decían que debería probar aunque no estaba segura. Bueno podría probar. Pregunté cuando éran y me dijeron que dentro de dos semanas. Asentí, esperaba aprender con las escobas del colegio. Parecía divertido volar. Vinieron Ron, Hermione y Harry. Los dos primeros se sentaron en la mesa de los prefectos y él se sentó… en frente mía. Suspiré, evité mirarle.

Todos almorzaban, ya estaba de mal humor.

-Niki.-dijo Harry.

Levante la cabeza de mi plato, y me miraba a traves de sus gafas redondas.

-¿Si?-dije molesta.

-Perdón por hablarte así antes.-dijo.

Quería que le perdonase, estaba claro. Pero a mi me había dolido como me había hablado.

-Te perdono si le dices a Dumbeldore lo que te hizo la profesora Umbridge.-dije.

-Eres tozuda, eh.-dijo sonriendo.

-No lo sabes tu bien.-dije. Ya tenía bastante.-Te perdona, pero deberías decirselo. Para algo está él aquí. Además me tienes que enseñar a usar la escoba.

-¿A usar la escoba?-dijo él.

-Si, a volar. Nunca he usado ninguna, bueno volado.-dije con una sonrisa.

El sonrió y asintió, el tema de la profesora Umbridge no volvió a salir. Yo me puse a estudiar como una posesa los libros de pociones. No quería que el profesor Snape me dijera nada malo ni me acusara injustamente. El tiempo paso rapido y llegó la clase temida.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:Los personajes son de J.K Rowling.**

**Bueno no he podido subir antes ya que mi madre no me dejaba usar el ordenador. Esta parte es más cortita. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

Me senté al lado de Neville, el profesor Snape no me volvería a acusar injustamente. La caso paso lenta y tortuosamente. Snape me preguntaba cada dos por tres preguntas que no sabía responder ya que ni siquiera la habíamos dado, hasta que preguntó algo que yo si supe contestar ya que me lo había leído antes.

-Ven, esto pasa por copiar. Piensan que se saldrán con la suya.-Levanté la mano y lo dije perfecto, todo el mundo me miró. Los de Slytherin con malas pulgas y los demás me sonrieron, no pude contenerme y me sonrojé.

Ya por fin terminamos la clase. Snape me miraba de reojo, me daba mala espina así que salí de ahí todo lo deprisa que pude. Me paré en seco, enfrente estaban Cho y Harry. Incomoda fui a darme la vuelta cuando me choqué con un chico mucho más mayor que yo, era de último curso por lo que pude deducir.

-Ten más cuidado.-dijo el chico con una sonrisa perfecta. Se le habían formado dos hoyuelos a los dos lados de su boca.

-Lo-lo siento.-dije roja como un tomate.- Iba distraída.

-¿Eres nueva o algo así?-dijo-Nunca te había visto.

-¿Eh?-dije, y luego reponiéndome dije-Podría decirse que sí, he venido de Italia y eso, ¿Capicci?-Lo dije intentando parecer graciosa.

-Ja, ja ja.-rió el chico.-Yo me llamo Luke, si algún día necesitas algo avísame, soy de Ravenclaw.

-Lo se.-dije sonriendo.-Yo soy Niki.

Me sonrió de nuevo y se fue, lo seguí con la mirada, que guapo era. Luna se acercó y saludó a Luke, este le devolvió el saludo amablemente. Así que era así con todo el mundo. Luna pareció señalarme con la mano, giré rápidamente la cabeza evitando que pensara que lo encontraba interesante o algo. Harry dejaba a Cho y venía hacia mí.

-Hola.-Saludó.

-Hola.-dije sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, pero sí mirando a Luke por el rabillo del ojo y vi que me miraba..

-¿Cuándo quieres empezar las clases?-me dijo Harry.

- A sí, las clases. Cuando te venga bien..dije.

-Después de clases. Nadie va ahí.-dijo.-Así si no te sale a la primera y te caes no soportarás las risas de los demás.

Alguien se acercó por detrás, era Luna, parecía un saltamontes ya que iba saltando de un lado a otro, Harry la saludó y se fue. Luna estaba en Ravenclaw y conocía a Luke.

-Oye Niki, puedo hacerte una pregunta.

-Claro Luna. Dispara.

-¿Te gusta Harry o algo?

-¿Qué? No, solo somos amigos, ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta a ti?

-No, no. Esque me lo preguntó Luke.

-Oh.-dije y creo que se me encendió la cara porque Luna empezó a reirse de mí.- Pues si quiere saberlo que venga y que me lo pregunte. Además, ¿Tiene eso algo malo? Lo de ser amiga de Harry digo.

Luna empezó a reírse y luego dijo:

-No, no. Creo que sigue afectado.- hizo una pausa.- Él era uno de los mejores amigos de Cedric Digory


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Pertenece a la autora J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Volar, puedes hacerlo en avión, en helicóptero, pero estar sentado en la escoba y ver lo que dejas atrás, moverte libremente, no tiene comparación. Harry Potter iba delante de mí, en cabeza ya que no quería que me pasara nada ya que era ahora responsable de lo que me pasara. Pero yo lo que de verdad quería era saber como se jugaba al Quidich. Eso lo descubrí cuando fui a la biblioteca, fue allí donde pude ver lo que era una Bludger, una Snich… Allí me encontré con Luke, bueno él fue el que se sentó en frente mía, pensaba que me había descubierto. Por si acaso cubrí el libro con mis manos, pero para mi sorpresa se enfrasco en su libro. Yo hice lo mismo decepcionada.

-Tengo que preguntarte algo.-dijo al cabo de diez minutos. Volví a poner mis manos sobre el libro para que no viese lo que leía.

-¿Si?-dije, al mirarlo no supe que decir.

-¿Harry te ha dicho algo?

-¿Algo sobre qué?-dije sabiendo por donde iban los tiros.

-Nada.-dijo y se fue.

Parpadeé perpleja, ¿Qué quería, que le dijera algo sobre Cedric o de él? Cuando íbamos a la clase de la profesora Umbrige abordé a Harry enseguida.

-Harry, ¿Conoces a un tal Luke de Ravenclaw de último curso?

-Mm… si. Era amigo de Cedric.-dijo mirando al techo.-Niki, ¿Tienes visiones o te duele la cicatriz últimamente?

-Pues visiones ni idea y la cicatriz a veces, pero me ha dolido otros años. En sueños.

-¿Sueños?¿Qué sueños?

-La primera vez fue cuando tenía once años. Soñaba con un hombre que sabía que era mi profesor pero tenía dos caras y quería que le diera algo. Yo no sabía a lo que se refería. Me levanté gritando y la cicatriz me dolía muchísimo.

Harry paró en seco y me miró estupefacto y me dijo:

-¿Cuándo dijiste que la tuviste?

-A finales de cuarto, cuando tenía once años, era un hombre con turbante, me daba miedo. ¿Pasa algo malo Harry?

Harry me miró sorprendido, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Algo malo? Se sentó me miró y luego bajó la vista.

-Eso me pasó a mí, fue la primera vez que recuerdo haber visto a Voldemort.


	15. HARRY

**Bueno **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.k Rowling.**

**Este capitulo está contado desde el punto de vista de Harry. Espero que les guste y tenga menos OoC por lo que se ve y Niki no sea tan Mary Sue como dicen. Bueno les dejo.**

* * *

**_HARRY._**

_La profesora Umbridge daba su clase. Eran sumamente aburridas. Tendríamos que presentarnos este año a los TIMOS y no podemos hacer magia. La Orden del Fénix intenta hacer su trabajo y todo eso. Pero nosotros también necesitamos protección, la mitad de esta clase no han invocado nunca a un Patronum. No se dan cuenta, corren un serio peligro. Umbridge paseaba de un lado a otro, alguien hizo un comentario._

—_Que aburrida la clase.-dijo un chico de Hufflepuff por lo bajo._

— _¿Por qué le resulta aburrida la clase señor…?-dijo Umbridge. Por lo visto lo había oído._

_Hermione me miró preocupada, como diciendo oh, oh. Por otro lado estaba Ron que estaba medio dormido por la clase y se levantó ágilmente cuando Umbridge habló. Draco miraba al chico con malicia. No me lo podía creer, que le diría aquel chico._

— _Jack.-dijo él tragando saliva.-Me llamo Jack._

— _Bueno señor Jack, por qué le resulta tan aburrida.-dijo._

— _Bueno…No se nos permite usar la magia y esta clase siempre ha sido práctica.-dijo el muchacho._

— _Porque no la necesitamos. No corremos ningún peligro.-dijo eso en su tono amable y angelical que me provocaba nauseas. -¿Verdad señor Potter?_

— _No puedo afirmarlo profesora.-dije._

— _¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Qué ha vuelto el que no debe de ser nombrado? No habíamos quedado en que eso era mentira.-dijo ella._

—_No es mentira.-dijo una voz al fondo de la sala._

_La voz no era titubeante, ni desafiante. Lo afirmaba como quien afirma que la tierra es redonda. Me había olvidado de ella en esos momentos, Niki. Me preguntaba ¿Qué hacía ahí el día que se presentó Voldemort en mi casa? Yo había sido hasta entonces el único. Por otro lado, sabía quien era su padre. Sirius Black, mi padrino. Él me había prohibido decir nada sobre su paradero y decirle quien era. Sospechaba que ella lo descubriría tarde o temprano. Para mí eso era un error, ¿Qué pretendía hacer Sirius? Lo raro de todo eso fue que no me quiso dar explicaciones. El timbre sonó, me apresuré a irme, Dolores Umbridge no me llamó, pero sospechaba que pronto se correría la voz. Miré hacia atrás, no había rastro de Niki en la mesa. Umbridge no había conseguido llamarla para hacer su tortuoso castigo. Miré mi mano vendadas. No diré mentiras había escrito._

_Ron y Hermione se reunieron conmigo frente a los jardines. Tendría que explicarles lo que me había dicho Niki._

—_Harry,¿ todavía te sigue doliendo la cicatriz?_

—_Ahora mismo no me duele.-dije.-Hermione, ¿has oído alguna vez que alguien tenga visiones que no ha vivido?_

—_Harry. A ti te pasa.-dijo.- Con quien-tu-ya-sabes._

—_Si.-dije.-Pero a Niki le pasa, cuando me encontré por primera vez con Voldemort.-dije y Hermione y Ron dieron un respingo.-Y cuando ha vuelto._

—_Tendría que investigar.-dijo._

—_Deberíamos hablar con Hagrid, Harry.-dijo Ron.-Nosotros vamos a la cabaña, ¿Te vienes con nosotros Hermione?_

—_No.-dijo.-Investigaré por mi cuenta. Iré a la biblioteca y eso._

— _Ok.-dije.-Vámonos Ron_

_Ron y yo fuimos hacia la casa de Hagrid. Vimos a Crabbe y Goyle junto a Malfoy, cuando Pansy Parkinson apareció. Ron y yo nos miramos y nos escondimos a escuchar._

— _Ya me he enterado._

_— Si, no me puedo creer lo que ha hecho. Bueno lo tenemos más fácil._

_— Pero Draco.-dijo Crabble. - ¿Por qué te interesa tanto la tal Niki?_

_— A mí nada, pero a mi padre le interesa que me hiciera amiga suya._

_— Pero no puedes.-dijo Pansy.- Ya ves, apoya a Potter._

— _Lo sé. Lo supe cuando los vi en la estación. Se conocían. Pero, ¿De qué? Eso es lo que intento averiguar. Por eso necesito vuestra ayuda. Además, tengo que tener informado a mi padre. Bueno me voy. Y haced lo que os digo Crabbe y Goyle._

_Draco se fue y Crabbe y Goylese quedaron con Pansy. Ron y yo nos miramos, teníamos que ir a la cabaña con Hagrid. Ya le contaríamos a Hermione lo que sabíamos._


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Harry**

Ron y yo fuimos hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Todavía me rondaba la mente si Draco descubriría la identidad de Niki. Ella ya estaba bajo sospechas. Tendríamos que enterarnos de lo ocurrido aquella noche y Hagrid probablemente tendría las respuestas a las preguntas que nos hacíamos. Ron y yo íbamos hablando sobre los deberes que nos habían puesto hoy. Snape se había pasado y todavía nos quedaban las clases de adivinación, que por lo que se veía yo iba a morir en cada ejercicio que realizábamos. No sabía como iba a aprobar los TIMOS. Por fin llegamos a la casa de Hagrid.

Su casa estaba en los límites del bosque prohibido, pero teníamos que intentar no ser descubiertos. Por lo visto no había nadie con Hagrid en ese momento, por lo que entramos con algo de descuido. Fang, su perro levantó la cabeza, pero volvió a apoyarla en el suelo al ver que éramos nosotros. Hagrid nos saludo y nos invitó a una taza de chocolate caliente.

–Hagrid. ¿Podemos hacerte una pregunta?– dije.

Parecía que se lo pensaba cuando dijo:

–No, vuestras preguntas siempre me hacen meterme en líos.– dijo.

–Por favor.– dijo Ron.

–¿En dónde está Hermione? ¿No viene con vosotros?

–Se fue a la biblioteca.– dijo Ron.

–Hagrid, no es nada sobre la Orden. –dije.– Es sobre otra cosa.

–¿Sobre qué?– dijo.

–¿Qué hacia Niki en mi casa cuando… Voldemort entró?– dije.

A Hagrid medio se le cayó la taza de chocolate que llevaba para dársela a Ron. Me miró. Ron para que no se le terminara de caer el chocolate cogió la taza. Miramos a Hagrid expectantes. Por su parte se sentó y nos miró.

–Bueno. No le digáis esto a Niki. Sirius no me ha dejado decírselo. Será nuestro secreto.– Ron y yo nos miramos y asentimos.– El día que Vol… que el-que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado fue a tu casa Harry se celebraba una fiesta de cumpleaños, adelantada. No sé de quien fue, pero lo habían hecho así. Niki y tú os lleváis una semana o algo así, no estoy seguro. La madre de Niki se adelantó a Sirius…

–Espera, espera. –dije.– Sirius se sintió culpable siempre por decirles a mis padres que era mejor que Scrabble, bueno Pettigrew, fuera el Guardián del Secreto. Entonces, ¿Por qué mandaría a su hija y a su mujer allí?

–He de decir que Sirius no sabía que ellas estaban allí. No sabemos por qué razón fueron allí. Por qué Ana fue. Sirius además no quería que corrieran peligro. A lo mejor querían darle alguna sorpresa.

–Pero, la madre de Niki, ¿era parte de la orden?– preguntó Ron.

–Si, lo fue. –dijo. – Igual que tu madre, Harry. Pero en esos momentos no solía salir mucho. Estaban en sus casas. Además, Ana no tenía a nadie. Estaban solos.

–¿Cómo sabes que había sido por una fiesta de cumpleaños Hagrid? Que Niki y su madre se encontraban allí.

Hagrid empezó a reírse y dijo:

–Te olvidas quien fue a recogeros, a ti y a Niki.– dijo. – Yo, se veían restos quemados de pancartas de Feliz cumpleaños. Bueno en fin, el resto ya lo sabéis.

–No. No todo. Hagrid, ¿Por qué nos separaron a Niki y a mí? En fín, se que ella estuvo en Italia viviendo.

–¿No era mentira?– Preguntó Ron.

–No.– dije.– Yo la conocí un año antes de ir a Hogwarts, pero ella no vino.

–Eso se lo tendrás que preguntar a Dumbledore. Bueno chicos, la primera pregunta si se las puedo resolver. Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall decidieron que hacer con Niki. Bueno chicos, se está haciendo tarde será mejor que volváis.

–Gracias Hagrid– dijimos Ron y yo.


End file.
